


the note on the wall read "hell is other people" but of course it lied

by pyrebi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Deal, Gen, Haiku, Hell, Sam Winchester's Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrebi/pseuds/pyrebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three men, one demon:<br/>death, deals, hell, and for once all<br/>the time in the world.</p><p>(A fic in haiku.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the note on the wall read "hell is other people" but of course it lied

“yours for a lifetime,”

she says and pushes herself

up on her forearms

 

she kisses his chest

just above his collarbone

and he holds her tight

 

“yours for a moment,”

something sneers; yellow eyes glow

like sin in the dark

 

her skin turns to flame

her hair to ash that chokes him

as both of them scream

 

then, awakening,

he finds her staring at him,

worry in her eyes

 

“it’s nothing,” he says

(not sure who needs convincing)

“just another dream.”

 

\--

 

“ever been to hell, john?”

it asks, a smirk playing

across stolen lips

 

“don’t think you’ll like it”

then blackness swallows him whole

until no light’s left

 

a thousand bones are

wrapped around him like a cage

his mouth is sewn shut

 

claws prick under lids

forcing his eyes wide open

the better to see

 

mary burn and dean

bleed out and sammy ripping

men apart, black-eyed

 

“welcome,” some dark thing

hisses, tearing his weak flesh,

“to eternity.”

 

\--

 

the barks of hounds fade

he sits in a motel room

not alone enough

 

“hey, sport,” it grins from

the opposite bed, “so how

is death treating you?”

 

he recoils in horror:

“you should be dead—i shot you”

which gets him a laugh

 

it leers, “it’s your hell;

i don't make the rules anymore

but i love this chance—

 

because when sammy

comes to rescue you, who knows

what else might get free?”

 

his hell is the waiting,

dreading escape, while it smiles

and winks, “thanks, dean-o.”


End file.
